Gaming systems may be included in amusement parks to enhance the experience for guests. Amusement parks typically include a variety of attractions (e.g., rides, interactive game environments, restaurants, shops, and shows) that provide park guests with entertainment. Certain attractions, such as interactive game environments, may appeal to park guests because they are competitive in nature. The winner may be an individual or a group of people. However, determining which player is the winner may be based on only performance in one game environment without regard to their performance throughout other game environments or attractions in the amusement park. For example, a player may engage with both an individual-based interactive game environment and a team-based interactive game environment, but it may be complex to track performance in different types of games. In particular, it may be difficult to integrate individual scores with team scores across interactive game environments to determine an overall winner or a team of winners. Accordingly, there is a need to track performance across various interactive game environments, regardless of whether the interactive game environment is team-based or individual-based.